


Mistletoe and Miscommunications

by Saturn_Silk



Series: Be Still My Foolish Heart [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Winter Solstice, solstice kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Hilda and Sabrina decide to try and help Zelda and Lilith's love life in the form of mistletoe. Will it backfire on them?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Be Still My Foolish Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571638
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Mistletoe and Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Here's a short little something I wrote. Hope you like it!

Hilda felt positively giddy with excitement as she placed the final touches on the table. Lilith was coming over for dinner again, and since it was nearly Solstice, Hilda was taking extra care in making the table look festive. Zelda, on the other hand, thought it was ridiculous to go all out so early in December. She also made it clear that she didn't understand why Lilith was coming over again so soon since her last visit. Hilda knew that her sister was secretly pleased to have their Queen over again, and _she_ surely went all out. She was wearing one of her favorite outfits, her makeup was freshly applied and her hair perfectly coiffed.

Hilda had to giggle when she noticed her sister checking her reflection in the glass of the liquor cabinet, fluffing her hair and making sure she had nothing in her teeth.

It was painfully obvious that Zelda and Lilith were sweet on each other. The forlorn looks Lilith would give Zelda when she thought no one was looking. The way Zelda’s eyes would light up when she mentioned Lilith. Just the other day Hilda came back from town to find Zelda asleep on the couch next to Lilith, while Lilith was softly stroking her hair, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. It was like a scene straight from Hilda’s romance novels. But sometimes even the main characters needed a helping hand, and that’s exactly what Hilda decided to do tonight.

Just then Sabrina entered the room giving Hilda a subtle thumbs up to signal that their plan was in motion. Now all they had to do was wait.

Not long after Sabrina entered the kitchen a soft knock resounded through the mortuary.

Zelda opened the door to reveal a rosy-cheeked Lilith bundled up in a thick coat. It was already dark out, and soft snow had begun to fall. The dim porch light illuminated Lilith from behind, and she seemed almost ethereal in the soft glow.

“Well, are you gonna let me in?” Lilith asked, her breath creating white clouds in the air. 

Zelda nodded and ushered the other woman in, closing the door quickly to keep the winter chill out. Lilith barely moved an inch into the foyer before Sabrina appeared out of nowhere, giving both women a fright.

She just pointed upwards, bringing both women’s attention to the mistletoe that hung above their heads.

Lilith’s eyes went wide, and it suddenly felt very difficult to swallow. She recognized that funny plant. Last year, when she was still pretending to be Mary Wardwell, the students of Baxter High had hung them under almost every doorway. She quickly put two and two together and realized that whoever was caught under the plant would have to kiss. She immediately dismissed it as a foolish mortal tradition, not giving it a second thought.

Now, however, she was trapped under that very same plant with Zelda. She was just about to try and form a sentence when Zelda spoke up.

“Absolutely not,” she bristled, going red in the face “Are you out of your mind? You and your mortal traditions are driving me up the wall. It’s your mother's influence again!”

Sabrina was just about to retort when Hilda appeared from the shadows to shush the teenage witch and usher her into the kitchen.

Zelda let out a deep sigh and pinched the bridge off her nose “I do apologize for that. You know how Sabrina can be.”

Lilith was still frozen at Zelda's side, not sure of what to say. She hadn’t expected Zelda to have such an outburst over something as silly as a mistletoe. “We could have just-“ Lilith stopped herself short. She would have loved an excuse to kiss Zelda.

“What?” Zelda inquired.

Lilith just shook her head and hung her coat before heading for the kitchen.

* * *

A couple of hours after they had dinner they were all settled in the parlor. Hilda and Sabrina were completing a puzzle on the coffee table with Lilith close by, occasionally helping. Zelda sat close to the fire, lost in her thoughts. She felt a bit somber. This time last year they had a baby in the house, now who knew where baby Leticia and her brother were. Ambrose and Prudence were still looking for Faustus. This time last year she wasn’t Lady Blackwood. The coven hadn’t yet been harmed, Lucifer had not yet returned. Everything seemed so simple.

Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by a pleasant squeal from Lilith as she slid the last piece of the puzzle into its place. Both Hilda and Sabrina cheered her on and she had a wide grin plastered on her face. Zelda was glad to see her smile, as she too looked a bit glum throughout the evening. As they packed to puzzle away Lilith caught Zelda’s eye and made her way from the floor to sit next to Zelda. 

“You okay?” Lilith asked once she sat down on the couch.

“Yes, I’m just thinking.”

“Alright ladies,” Hilda spoke “Sabrina and I are going to bed, Zelda would you help me take the dishes to the kitchen quickly?”

Zelda thought about refusing, as she was quite comfortable on the couch, but something in the way Hilda looked at her made her oblige. She barely placed the empty teacups in the sink before Hilda was at her side.

“You know, you really hurt Lilith’s feelings earlier.” She whispered almost matter of factly.

Zelda raked her brain. She was sure she wasn’t rude in any way throughout the evening. Sure, Lilith was a bit subdued during dinner and didn't eat much, but Zelda didn't think she was to blame.

“Are you that blind, Zelds? You completely shut her down under the mistletoe. She wanted to kiss you.”

 _Oh_ “How could you possibly know that?” Zelda countered.

“I think you know she’s in love with you, and you know you are too.”

Zelda could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She hadn’t realized that she had been so obvious. 

“I can understand why you might be hesitant, but you have to be honest with her.” Hilda squeezed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the kitchen.

When Zelda entered the parlor she noticed Lilith was missing from her spot on the couch. Her heart sank. 

“I thought you’d appreciate a nightcap,” Lilith spoke form the corner of the room where she was pouring them each a drink.

Zelda gladly accepted the glass form her. Maybe some liquid courage would help. Hilda said she should be honest, but she was scared to make a fool of herself. She liked Lilith, a lot. She was positive she would die for her Queen, but the problem was that she had no idea what was going on in Lilith’s head. She was giving out such mixed signals. She went from being confident to shy and sometimes plain distant. They shared some intimate moments over the last couple of months, and Zelda thought she made her intentions clear, but still, nothing seemed to come of it. 

"You’re zoning out on me again,” Lilith stated as she swirled the amber liquid in her glass.” What are you thinking about?” 

“You actually.” Zelda swallowed. “How much I’ve enjoyed working with you this past year.” Zelda hated how bad she was at communicating. Normally when she found someone she liked, she quite literally jumped at the opportunity. But this was different. This was more than lust. This was actual feelings. 

Zelda downed the rest of her drink before turning to look Lilith directly in the eyes. “I loved spending time with you. Every minute.”

Lilith's expression was a mixture of sadness and confusion. Her blue eyes were glistening in the firelight.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Suddenly Zelda got an idea. Since she was incapable of wording how she felt, perhaps there was something else she could do. She grabbed Lilith by the hand and led them out of the parlor. 

“Zelda what –“

“Just follow me.”

Zelda brought them to a standstill in front of the door.

“I don’t understand. Do you want me to leave?”

“No, you silly woman. I want you to stay, in so many ways, but we are both useless when it comes to communicating. So perhaps It’ll be easier for me to show you. 

Zelda pointed upwards and realization dawned on Lilith’s face. They were under the mistletoe again.

“Zelda-“

Zelda hushed her and placed a finger on the demoness's lips as she took a step closer. Lilith had kissed her twice now, one chaste and another extremely messy In the heat of the moment. Now it was Zelda’s turn.

She let her finger trail over Lliliths lips and over her jawline. She noticed Liliths’ eyes flicking between her mouth and her eyes. Zelda inched her face closer and cupped Llilths cheek. She was close enough to feel Lilith's slightly uneven breathing. She grabbed Lilith by the waist with her free hand and pulled them flush together as she closed the gap between their lips. She worked her lips softly over Lilith's own until she felt Lilith part her lips slightly giving her access. She tasted like whiskey. A moan slipped out from between them. They stayed like that kissing softly and slowly until they were both breathless. 

“Wow,” Lilith said as they broke the kiss.

“If that doesn’t make it clear to you then I don’t know. I want to be with you, Lilith. I don’t want you to run away every time we kiss. I want you to stay. I want you.”

Lilith was quiet as her breathing returned to normal.

“Say something, please” Zelda felt that anxious feeling rise up again. Had she made a fool of herself?

“I can't right now,” Lilith smirked, “but I can show you.”

And with that she captured Zelda’s mouth and pushed her up against the door, kissing her hard.

Perhaps Sabrina’s mortal traditions weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤ If you liked it let me know pls! I will regard every comment as a virtual present under my solstice tree ❤🎄


End file.
